Night in Arabasta
by Ador
Summary: The rain is falling in Arabasta. It's night and everybody is asleep, without Zoro. The firstmate is worried for his captain. A oneshot about Zoro and Luffy. [ZoLu, OPU]I don't own OP


It was night, and the breath to all his nakama was calmed, the green haired man noticed where he lay. It was like after a storm, when everything his peaceful again, there is in this times you listen to the silent things, and appreciate them. Zoro was doing that now, he listened to every one of them, and he felt lucky for once, to be in Luffy's crew. He lay silently in his bed and just heard the rain and them, he listened to Usopp's talk, again dreaming that he was a big captain, and the soft snores from Sanji, the shitty love cook, and the little reindeer Chopper. And then it was Nami and Vivi's quiet breath, the girls looked calmed after the long hard day. Vivi and Chopper had really worked hard with them, especially Luffy. The wounded boy hadn't woken up once, and this was the real reason for Zoro to be awake. He was concerned. And now he really was that, because he couldn't hear Luffy's breath. Usually Luffy was the person, who made most noise, and he had done that earlier that evening, when Vivi still had been awake, but now he was silent, too silent.

Zoro pushed himself on the feet and laid them on the cold floor, and quietly he walked over to Luffy's bed. A silent relive came from his chest when he saw that Luffy was still breathing. Stupid captain, making him worried like that. Make them all worried like that, Chopper and Vivi had done a really good job with him, with all of them, but Zoro wouldn't confess that. He smiled silently, turned around to make sure everyone was asleep, and then he sat beside Luffy on his bed. Just to make sure that he was alright the rest of the night. He was his first mate, wasn't he, and then he should make sure that his captain was safe. It was his duty. Right? Then it wasn't so weird to be worried? Yeah, right. Zoro couldn't stop his heart from knock to fast in his chest. He laid his head in his hand and listened to his heart, and the rain that was falling.

He looked at the captain, and wondered how he could be so beautiful. It was dark in the room, but he could still see him clearly. The black hair that right now was everywhere, so shiny. A little long, but Zoro admire it, how would it be like to run his fingers though that? He lifted one of his arms, but then dropped it, when he realized what he just did. Couldn't do that. Why had his captain had to be so damn beautiful? And what the heck was up with his mind? He hit himself lightly in the head, with a weird hope that this stupid feeling would go away. It didn't.

Baka! Baka! Baka! Why did he have to love his captain? Yes, he loved him. And he knew that he shouldn't do that. Could Luffy love a person the way Zoro loved him? His first mate wasn't sure. He and Luffy had a special connection but Zoro didn't know everything about him. Without Zoro noticing it, he had taken one of Luffy's hands in his on, and was stroking it with his fingers. He looked down at it, looked at his fingers, strong and hard, and then on Luffy's hand a little more childish, and gentler. He was still stroking it, and tears were building in his eyes. Baka! What was up with him? He hadn't cried since the day Mihawk had beaten him, when he had made a new promise. A promise to never lose again. The unbelievable thing was the fact that Luffy believed him, he trusted him. Why?

Zoro really didn't like to love people, it made him weak. To weak, he hadn't loved Kiuna, but she had a special place in his heart, and when she died, he had lost something he could never take back. That was why he didn't like to love people, but that meant to lose control. He wasn't afraid to die, but he was afraid that the people he loved would die. That's why he didn't love people. Well…

Luffy had gotten under his skin, he had found the key to Zoro's heart and locked himself in, and there was no way he was going out again. How could the little boy with the big dream do that? How could he be able to? Zoro didn't know the answer, he didn't want to know it either. All he worried about was how he was going to get rid of the feeling. Because he didn't want to love somebody. It was okey to be nakama, he would do much to his nakama, but to love them, that way, no. For Luffy, the feeling to his nakama, was the thing that gave him strength. That was why Zoro wondered how it would be like to be loved of someone like him. He wanted to know, and he didn't want to know. Really, he was just confused.

He was going to go away again, when Luffy moved, whispering in the night.

"Zoooooorooooo"

It was silent, and Zoro could nearly hear it. But he did. He froze still of the voice, and Luffy's leg easily wiped him over, so he lay side by side with Luffy. Surprised he blinked and watched his captain with wide eyes. Was he awake? No, Zoro was sure, he wasn't. Without moving, he let Luffy snuggle against him, and rest his head under Zoro's. His breath tickled Zoro's neck.

Zoro felt too comfortable, and too loved, so he tried to move away. This wasn't good to him. Not good at all. He couldn't relax and fall in the trap. But it took all Zoro strength too do it. And he stopped easily when Luffy wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. Luffy was so near that Zoro could hear his heart knock. The rhythm was slowly and peaceful and made Zoro relax, even when he didn't want to. A little worried he noticed that Luffy was still fever worm.

"Zoooro"

The voice was still low and said in a dreamlike situation, Zoro could feel his heart melt of the sound of his own name, said that way. Catch of the moment, Zoro lifted one of his arms and pushed Luffy's head even closer to him. Then he began to let his fingers run though Luffy's hair, like the way he had dreamed of, only a few seconds ago. He couldn't believe that he did it, didn't know where the bravery came from. But he wouldn't be strong anymore, why did he have to push himself from real happiness? Because you don't want to get hurt, said a voice inside his head. He pushed it away, pushed his fears away, and just lived. Did what he want to do. He lowered his head, and kissed Luffy above the left eye.

"I will fallow you to my end, my dear captain."

He whispered in his ear, and wondered if Luffy could hear it. Well, that wasn't the point was it? Zoro felt his eyelash slip and allowed himself to fall asleep, now knowing that his captain was save.

The rain kept falling down in Arabasta, with a promise of a better tomorrow.


End file.
